We are requesting funds to support the 2018 Gordon Research Conference on the Cell Biology of the Neuron, and the associated Gordon Research Seminar for junior scientists and trainees. This conference is focused on science at the interface between cell biology and neuroscience. Impetus for this focus stems from the realization that tackling devastating disorders of neurodevelopment and neurodegeneration requires a molecular and cellular understanding of neuronal function. The Cell Biology of the Neuron meeting has always been, and continues to be, a prominent platform for critical, pre-publication discussions on the discoveries that inform our understanding of neuronal cell function. In light of the importance of this area, the conference has been consistently over-subscribed by scientists from all over the world. The 2018 conference highlights emerging topics in this interdisciplinary field, with a focus on the dynamics of intracellular trafficking, synaptic assembly and function, homeostatic mechanisms to maintain long-term neuronal health, neurodegeneration and regeneration. The meeting program examines emerging themes in these areas, and brings together speakers from diverse fields, backgrounds, and career stages. A strong emphasis is placed on promoting intense research discussions and new collaborations among attendees, and facilitating interactions between scientists at all levels in both formal and informal settings. Invited speakers include both outstanding senior scientists and rising stars, with a significant proportion of talks to be selected from abstracts submitted by junior scientists. We anticipate that this combination will result in a stimulating exchange of ideas and will lead to exciting new research directions in future. Our proposal has two specific aims: to stimulate progress in the field of neuronal cell biology, by bringing together an exceptional group of scientists in a program emphasizing emerging themes in neuronal trafficking, homeostasis, synapse function and disease mechanisms; and to inspire junior scientists and trainees, facilitating scientific interactions, increasing the diversity of ideas, background, and training in the interdisciplinary field of neuronal cell biology. Our overall goal is to continue to build on the 25-year history of this exciting conference, with its tradition of excellence, strong attendance, and active and engaged participation with an exciting program dedicated to emerging topics of strong current relevance. Just as importantly, we seek an interactive and inclusive environment characterized by lively discussions between invited speakers, discussion leaders, poster presenters, and all meeting participants. Together, these objectives will lead to a better understanding of the unique biology characteristic of neurons, and to improved strategies for addressing devastating neuronal diseases in future.